A New Start by OneChanceAtLifeSoLiveIt
by Twilight-Roleplay Contest
Summary: "Funniest" award for the First TWILIGHT-ROLEPLAY CONTEST: Starr was changed, then trapped. How will she deal with her new vampire life, with a blood starved brain?


**Twilight-Roleplay Contest:**Starr (MUC)

**Title:**A New Start

**Author:**Onechanceatlifesoliveit

**Summary:**Starr was changed, then trapped. How will she deal with her new vampire life, with a blood starved brain?

**Word Count: **4,250.

**Disclaimer:** I Dont own any thing apart from Flash. Starr belongs to the twilight rp, and everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**For more entries, check out the contest at h t t p :/ w w w. fanfiction .n e t/u/3418535/Twilight_Roleplay_Contest**

**All entries are open to public; feel free to R&R, even if you are not a judge.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(London, 3<strong>__**rd**__** January 1943)**_

I'm not mean.

I didn't have a bad human life.

The worst thing that I ever did in my life was put spiders in my big sister's bed.

I swear!

Then why am I here.

In this torture?

It's dark. Very dark. But if I think really hard, I can make it light and then dark again.

I can't get out. The walls are too strong.

There isn't a door that I can see.

I don't even know where I am.

I don't know how long I have been here.

And I don't know when I will be able to get out.

I remember, I was in pain. Like a thousand fires were lit underneath me.

Then the air raid siren, it was so loud.

And then...nothing...

Until I woke up here.

Where am I?

There is an awful scratchy feeling in my throat. I need something... anything to drink.

ARRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH.

I'm going to go mad here.

_**(10 years later – London 1951)**_

... ... ...

...

Ugh

...

Light goes on.

Light goes off.

...

...

It goes on

...

...

Wait I didn't turn it on.

...

...

It's Aliens!

They've come to arrest me

...

Sigh

...

And then a head popped into the light.

"Hello?" He said, "Anyone there?"

_Ohmigosh! It's a person!_

**No it's not**

_Shut up_

**You shut up.**

_Nooooooo, he is really there. _

**Nahh, you thought Winston Churchill was on there, remember**

_He was though. _

**No he wasn't. Let's not start that again. **

_Fine. _

"_Hello?"_

**Do you remember how to talk? **

_Yes of course _

**Well then open your mouth and make a sound then!**

"One fine day, in the middle of the night, two dead men got up to fight"

_See I said something. _

**That ain't in the lines of 'Help me' is it?**

_Nahh, true. _

The figure moved.

_He. Can, Moooooove. _

**Well I told you he was real. **

_No you didn't. LIAR!_

**Does that matter? Say something else. **

"They'll be blue birds over, the white cliffs of Dover"

**The Cliffs of Dover aren't really white though are they? **

_I don't know, Never been. _

**Oh yeah, mama couldn't afford it could she, **

_Nope._

**This is the same Mama who names her kids after Nature right?**

_Who else would it be? _

The figure came up to me.

"I'm Afton, Afton Volturi, who are you"

I couldn't say anything, but there was a smell. A heavenly smell.

And I bolted out of the shaft of light.

_**(About an hour later)**_  
>...<p>

_**(Another hour)**_

That was a goooooood drink. First drink I've had in a while.

A long while

**A long while indeed**

_I just thought that._

**And? What does that matter?**

_Shut up!__I don't have time for this!_

"Starr" I shouted

"There are no stars about at this time" The figure said.

_See! I told you he was real!_

**Yeah, but sweetie, when you think there is music coming from the walls, no one is inclined to believe you.**

_Shhhhhhhhhhhhh_

**What it's true!**

_I don't care_

"Name is Starr!"

"Well Mia Stella, you have just killed 300 people, in two hours"

_Mia Stella? What's that mean?_

**My Star, I think.**

_How in hell, do you know?_

**Ahhhh I'm Magic...stupid, Ash knew Italian remember! That was his pet name for us!**

_There is no us, there is me!_

**I love how you didn't realise about the whole 300 people dead part...**

_NO US JUST ME! NO US JUST ME!_

**I give up. **

"I'm Starr!"

"I know Mia Stella, you have told us that, how long where you down there" Figure said.

_How long was it?_

**I don't know! I had more things to think about! Like keeping you sane.**

_You didn't do a very good job._

**I know.**

I shook my head at figure. "I don't know."

A woman walked up to Figure.

_Figure is long, let's shorten it to Fig._

**He has a name!**

_Do you remember what he said?_

**Nahh.**

_Damn._

"Afton, we found records of all the experiments that were done here."

"Let's hear them Chelsea"

_So Fig's Name is Afty_

**Afton.**

_And the woman's Name is Cheychey_

**Chelsea.**

_Oh well._

**Shut up I want to listen!**

"This is hers, Starr Summers, Age 17 when changed. Experiment: How long can a vampire go without blood? Experiment start: December 29th 1940,Notes: Starr spent much of her first month attempting to leave the cell. Blood lust had overcome her, by the week's end, and much of her sanity seems to have gone. Week 6, she has developed a gift. Through the telescope in the wall I am able to determine that it is almost constantly light in her cell. She is senile and talking to herself. Year2 no change, has stopped talking, just sits there making it light and dark. Year3 no change, year 4 no change, year 5 no change. All the way up to year 10."

Afton looked shocked.

"10 years with no blood, poor lass, no communication either." he sighed.

" What are we going to do Afton?"

"I don't know, we can't take her to Italy, she would be killed!"

"And? If we don't, we will be killed Afton, you know that!"

"Like the Volturi will kill you! You are Aro's little favourite"

_What are they talking about?_

**I don't know.**

_Why not?_

**I don't know everything!**

_You should do!_

**I know what you know! I am part of you after all, dear.**

_Sad face! That means I'm stuck with you!_

**Ahhhh the joys!**

_So what are they talking about?_

**Ask?**

_How?_

**By opening your mouth and making noise. Come on, before we were trapped you spoke loads!**

"Whatthehellhappened? WhyamIhere?" I managed to get out in a rush.

**Bravo! You spoke! It's a miracle!**

_Shhh_

"Relax Mia Stella, it's fine, you are safe now" Fig said. "Chelsea, we can't kill her"

"I know" Chelsea said, "We could take her back to Italy"

"I thought we decided that she would be killed!" Fig looked worried.

They were silent for a moment.

_What's going on, Oh voice in my head? _

**I don't know**

_Don't you know anything? ... Ohmigosh! We're going to die!_

_**You don't know that.**_

"I have an idea!" Chelsea said, "There is a vampire who goes by the name Flash, he lives a Nomadic lifestyle, but he is based here in London. I was going to pay him a visit. So, how about that?"

"Will he want a psycho vampire as a pet"

_I'm a psycho? _

**Yes dear. **

_I hate you _

**I am you or a part of you at least.**

"I don't know, hopefully" Chelsea said. "He owes me a favour"

"Ok, we will take her there then" Fig agreed. "Come on Mia Stella" He said smiling, and grabbed onto my hand. "The motor car is along here somewhere.

I followed not saying a thing.

_**(The next day)**_

I was running.

I loved to run, and I can run fast now.

Now I'm a vampire...

Now that they told me what I was.

I'm a freakin' Vampire!

**Calm, you know what happened last time. **

_They tried to put me in a bloody room!_

**You are 27! Get over it!**

_IN A DAMNED ROOM! WITH NO WINDOWS, I CAN'T BE IN ANOTHER ROOM LIKE THAT NOT AGAIN!_

**And what did you do?**

_I ran out of the room through the wall..._

**Damn, they really shouldn't have told you about the whole Vamps have super strength should they.**

_Nope! Being a vampire is awesome!_

**Ok, so let's get this straight, you are a vampire, you live forever, you never age, and you have super strength and speed. **

_Yep!_

**Oh dear, what have they leashed upon this world...**

_And we sparkle!_

**Ahh the joys of looking like a damned fairy!**

_Don't forget the whole feeding off humans to survive. _

**The 300 people massacre comes to mind**

_Huh? _

**Never mind sweetie. **

_Do you think Fig, Chelsea and the old dude will come after us?_

**Flash wasn't that old ya know. **

_He is 45 in human years! That is oooolllddd!_

**Does it really matter? **

_I guess not...Ooh it's that smell again..._

**Something tells me we are about to have a repeat of yesterday's murder spree...**

**(30 minutes later) **

**Duuuudeeee wake up and talk to meeee!**

_You are a figment of my imagination, how the hell can you be pestering me?_

**Does it matter? **

_Is that your favourite phrase? Yes, it does matter...Now shhh!_

**...**

Fig, Chelsea and OldDudeNamedFlash where standing around the chair where I sat_. _

"You going to take her in Flash?" Fig said.

"I still think it will be easier to take her to Volterra" Chelsea said sighing

"I don't want her going near that place in this state!" Fig said sternly "They will already no doubt come after her, with 400 people dead..."

"Maybe avoid touching King Vamp...may help" Flash said softly

"Yeah, Goddammit!" Fig didn't look happy.

I was scared, and I think that showed through on my face

"It's ok Mia Stella" He said, in a softer tone "I'm not mad at you, you will be safe"

"I think I was safer in the dark room, which I couldn't get out of"

**YOU SPOKE YOUSPOKE YOUSPOKE YOUSPOKE!**

_And? Speaking is like riding a bike, you don't forget how to do it!_

**You did at first, silly girl**!

_Yes because I was suffering from something called bloodlust!_

**You have no clue what that means, do you?**

_Not really, no. _

**I give up on you...**

"Mia Stella? Chelsea and I have to go back to Italy, but I would like to visit you?" Fig said, carefully.

I nodded, and without realising what I was doing I reached out and hugged him.

**He reminds you of Ash, doesn't he? **

_Yup, I wonder if they are alright..._

Fig hugged me back, carefully and gently, like he was holding one of the most precious items in the whole world.

"I will be back Mia Stella" He said smiling, before him and Chelsea disappeared out of the door.

So then it was just me and OldDudeNamedFlash.

**...And me!**

_You are not real!_

**Annnd? **

_Shut up!_

"So Starr..."

"OldDude" I replied.

"I have a name!" He said smiling, any tension between us gone.

"Yes, OldDude"

"I am not that old Starr"

"Annnnnddddd?"

"I am 45 in human years, but only 267 in reality, not nearly as old as Afton, or Chelsea"

"How old are they?" I said wide eyed.

"Afton was changed at 19, he is now about 511, Chelsea was changed at 16 and is now about 3000"

"Ollldddd"

"Well we can live forever Starr"

"How do you know so much about them?" I asked, wide eyes

**He's magic!**

_...I thought you had died..._

**No such luck I'm afraid**

"My gift Starr, some of us are born with special power's, we are not sure why. Mine is that if I look into someone's eyes, I know everything about them"

I looked at him, confused.

"So, by looking at you, I can tell you are Starr Summers, you were born on the 25th November, 1923, You have two older siblings, who are twins called Rayn and Ash, and a younger sister called Hope. You all lived on a farm on the outskirts of London. Your Father and Brother were called up to the Army, and you and your sister's tended the farm"

_He knows alllllll that? _

**Yup, freaky. **

"I can make the lights go on and off" I smiled slightly

"I know, your gift isn't very powerful, yet, who knows what will happen with it in the future" He said smiling

"Will it get better?"

He shrugged

"Only time will tell...Let me show you to your room, then tomorrow, we can start work on your blood lust and other things"

"I don't want to go back into a room! I won't you can't make me"

_I WON'T I WON'T I WON'T I WON'T I WON'T I WON'T I WON'T I WON'T I WON'T I WON'T I WON'T I WON'T_

**ME NIETHER ME NEITHER ME NEITHER ME NIETHER. **

"Relax Starr, It is not a bad room, and I will be here the whole time"

He took my hand and slowly led me up the stairs.

"Stay with me" I said softly as he turned to leave.

"I'm sorry Starr, I have a lot of work to do..."

"Oh...Alright then..." I said, and Flash smiled and left the room.

**You aren't alright are you? **

On my own.

I don't want to be on my own.

I need someone with me.

Not alone again.

Never alone again.

I can't be on my own again.

The walls.

Closing in.

It's too dark.

Lights go on.

Too light.

Lights go off.

The walls, it's smaller than it was. I'm sure.

I need to get out.

I'm choking in here.

On my own.

I need to get out

Out.

Out.

Out.

The glass from the window shattered as I made my way to the forest floor.

**Now look at what you have done. **

I sighed as I was in the open air again.

**Flash isn't going to be happy.**

_He isn't my Papa you know!_

**I know, but you have broken his house twice now.**

_I couldn't stay in there..._

**No, I suggest, open air, clear head. Maybe not go near any human people. **

_I've had enough of killing for two days. _

**I know, me too. Well I am you, so I guess. You know, you have taken to the whole murder part pretty well. **

_It's a natural instinct I guess. I haven't really thought about it... _

**I love how we are getting along better to.**

_That won't last long. I bet'cha!_

**Probably not. **

_I'm bloody insane aren't I? _

**Yep, you are talking to an imaginary voice inside your head. **

_If you weren't there I would have died inside. _

**Aww look who has gone all mushy inside.**

_It's all the blood, I've gone all sloshy. _

**Is that even a word? **

_If you don't know, Oh wise voice in my head, how do you expect me to know? _

**True. **

Just then Flash came running up to me.

"Don't scare me like that Starr, if you were scared, you could have come down"

"I could?"

**You could? **

"Of course" He smiled

**You could. **

"I thought you wanted me to go to sleep" I said frowning

Flash laughed.

"You silly girl, you were in the basement for 10 years, and how often did you sleep?"

I shrugged

**Ten years is a long time not to sleep. **

_Did I sleep though? I can't remember_

**Must have been the blood lust. **

_Mmhmm_

I shrugged,

"I don't know..." I said softly.

"You are a Vampire now, we can't sleep Starr" Flash said, smiling. He wrapped his arm around me, I curled up in his side.

"So are we dead?" I asked him.

"Well, our hearts don't beat, and blood doesn't run through our veins. So by the human standard, I guess we are dead...but in my opinion, we are just a different species, we still think, and feel...Like an alien species you would get in books and the like"

**So we dead? **

_Nah, I think Vampires are aliens to be honest._

**Makes more sense than being the living dead I guess. **

_Yup!_

Then I remembered something.

"Did we win the war?"

"The one against Hitler?" I nodded and he spat "Of course, the bloody Nazi's had nothing on us, we beat them hands down! The USSR surrendered though, it was a great shame"

**Excuse me when I have a little party...WE WON WE WON WE WON WE WON! HA YOU NAZI SUCKERRRRRRS**

_Shut up, you are giving me a headache! And that isn't all I need to know..._

"Oh...What about..." I said to Flash.

"I don't know anything about your family Starr, but you have to let that go. You have a new start here. A new life!"

"A new life...But..."

"I know, you will miss them Starr, but it is the way life is, you can't see them again, or anything! It's too dangerous!"

"I might eat them...Right?"

_I WILL NOT EAT THEM! _

**You don't know that, the last 400 humans you have spoken to have ended up dead remember?**

_True...I hate it when you are right..._

**I know!**

"That is one part of it" Flash said "But your family can't know that you are a vampire, the Volturi might come after them"

**FIG!**

_What about him?_

**He is Volturi! Idiot! That is what he said his name was!**

_Really? _

"Fig?" I asked, wide eyed.

"Is Volturi, yes. But some aren't happy about it, Chelsea is more the Volturi type"

"Who are the Vultures?"

"Volturi" He corrected. "They are the Vamp version of Royalty, and they run the Vampire world, you will probably already be on their hit list, killing 400 people in two days" He shook his head.

"Are they going to kill me? Properly this time?"

"Never Starr, Never, I will always be there to protect you, and keep you safe, you have my honour on that child"

I'm Safe...

(_**Current Day) **_

I shut the book. My new diary.

It was hard for me to remember what happened sometimes. It comes and goes. Afton, said that I should write it down next time I remember so that is what I did. I'm sure there was more to it than that.

**It sucks doesn't it!**

_Not being able to remember? Or the fact that it is my 79__th__ birthday, and you are STILL here?_

**Where else am I going to go? I am a disembodied Voice in your head. **

_Shut up!_

**Fine!**

I wished I could remember, I know I lived with Flash until Chelsea killed him, I think it was because of him creating an immortal child.

Well that was really me, it was an accident! Honestly! But he took the blame.

He really loved me, just as his own daughter.

Afton took me in after that, and eventually we moved to Forks.

I was happy here.

Afton was my brother, and I have met a lot of other people who have become brothers and sisters to me as well.

And the Volturi didn't kill me! That's always a plus! I'm just waiting for the day when I slip up though. I haven't had any other murder sprees, although I have to feed at least every two days.

Damned Bloodlust!

I guess being a vampire hasn't been too bad.

I often wonder what might have happened, if I had remained human, with my family. Or been trapped in the basement for longer.

Or if Flash was still with me.

Oh well.

I guess I'll never know.


End file.
